As is well known to those skilled-in-the-art, various gases, typified by carbon dioxide or hydrogen sulfide, may be recovered from gas streams by absorption in a lean liquid such as monoethanolamine in order to rid the gas stream of the component or to recover the gas component as a usable product. The rich liquor so produced in the absorber is passed to a stripper wherein the absorbed gas is stripped from the rich liquor to form gas and lean liquor which latter is commonly recycled to the charge for absorption. The stripping step in which the solvent is regenerated may be carried out may be effected by distillation, steam stripping, inert gas stripping, flashing, etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel process for separating a gas from a liquid. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.